Seth Rollins: Lesson Time
by Niari Black
Summary: [Female Reader-Insert] Seth Rollins is the Authorities Golden Child with an ego the size of China! You, Kane, and Randy Orton are getting sick of Seth thinking that he can tell them all what to do. It's time he learned his lesson... [Randy Orton/Reader]


What? Do you think this is funn!?" Seth rubs at his glares at Randy when he open them again. Randy leans forward slightly and chuckles out his response with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes I do." Seth glares at him. Hunter holds out his hand to stop Seth.

"Your eyes are burning so go to the trainer and get them rinsed out." Hunter shakes his head and informs Kane and Randy that they will be fighting Cena and Ambrose. You laugh and set your hands on your hips.

"What? The golden child can't fight his own battles?" Stephanie glares at you.

"You can join them as well. You'll fight Nikki Bella."

"Why? I just asked a question... I do want to punch that fake boobed girl in the face though." You think for a few seconds and say,

"Alright. I'll do it." Stephanie and Hunter share a look before she says,

"You didn't have a choice in the matter." You hold up a hand.

"Shut it man voice. You don't control me." You lead Kane and a laughing Randy out of the office. Stephanie looks at Hunter.

"Do I have a man voice?" Hunter looks away with a guilty face.

"Of course not Steph!" She slaps him.

"You are such a jerk!"

A little while later after the match, you are walking back stage with Kane and Randy. Seth is walking in front of you like his shit doesn't stink. You slap the back of your hands onto Randy and Kane's chest.

"I'm getting sick of this golden boy lap dog thinking everyone owes his something. How about we teach him some lessons?" You wink up at Randy who hisses when stroke his belt and tug on it a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Kane asks curiously. Randy glares at Seth and you.

"I just want to hit the golden boy with a chair."

"I think (Your Name)'s plan is a good one. Should we teach him a lesson?" You grin at Kane who has a smile of his own on his face. Randy crosses his arms.

"Alright. What do you have in mind (your name)?" You grin deviously and begin to whisper the plan to them.

"What are you guys doing? I need you to pick up my new suit and give me a plan to get Dean back. Hurry up!" Seth barks the the three of you. You turn to him slowly and walk up to him. You grab him by the throat and slam him against he wall. He looks so surprised that Kane laughs.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Rollins. We," you motion at Kane, Randy and yourself with a finger. "We are getting really sick of your ego the size of China making you think that you can control us and tell us what to do." Randy and Kane pull off their beltd and wrap one end around the hand. They gently smack the other end into their free hand. Seth's eyes go wide.

"When Hunter and Stephanie hear about this I'll get you all fired!" You slap him across the face.

"Shut the hell up Seth." Rany growls out angrily. You motion towards Kane and Randy and they wrestle him into your locker room. You close the door and lock it. You pick up the rope you had been hiding in your locker room for this moment.

"Lay him on the coffee table." Kane holds Seth down on the table as Rany and you quickly tie him down. Afterwards Seth wriggle violently to no avail.

"Let me go and I'll have Hunter pay you even after you're all fired." Kane leans down and back hands Seth.

"Shut up." You kiss Seth's sore cheek softly and whisper in his ear,

"Just like the spoiled rotten brat you are, you need to be taught a lesson. We are really sick and tired of you thinking that Randy and Kane are your serveing boys. Since Stephanie think of you as a son, we'll punish you ourselves. They won't believe you over the three of us." You lean back up and turn on the radio. You didn't want anyone to possible hear Seth crying out.

"Do it boys." Kane and Randy lay the belt across Seth's ass repeatedly. He cries out in surprise. You play with his briefcase until it pops open. You take out the electroc razor and smirk a little. You beging to slowly remove Seth's blonde hair with the razor and a pair of scissors you found in on of the drawers of the small vanity. Seth shakes his head but you hold his neck painfully. An hour later, Seth's ass should be black and blue and the side of his head where his blonde hair used to be is shaved down to almost nothing. Randy, Kane and you laugh uncontroablly while you take some pictures of his new hair cut. Later the four of you walk into Hunter's office and he askes you where you have been. Seth storms out after refusing to and discuss their next plan of action. Hunter grips the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"I am getting really sick of that kid..." He looks at you, Kane and Randy.

"You guys can all go home for the night. I know you shouldn't have had to participate in that match." Kane says his goodbyes and leaves. Randy and you head towards his locker room. The two of you stop and he pulls you closer to him by your belt.

"I think it is time for another lesson..."

"Mr. Orton, are you hitting on me?" You wink at him and he growls out low as he picks you up and you wrap your legs around him. He kicks the door closed. You flip the light off as Randy takes your mouth captive with his own.

**A/N: Well... That was unexpected!**


End file.
